


You're In Danger

by puppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Fanart, Gun Kink, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle/pseuds/puppysicle
Summary: For Sorariin <3Happy Pliroy Valentines!!





	You're In Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorariin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorariin).



  
  


Happy Valentines Day, love! I hope you don't mind crossdressing, and gun play ;w; I hope I didn't disappoint. You gave me too much freedom, and I abused that freedom, and used it as an excuse to draw a Mafia AU Pliroy I've been wanting to do for a long time now. Basically, the Leroys, and the Plisetskys have a long history of rivalry, but JJ fell in love with Yuri, and he thinks their love will end this war between their families. However, there's this teeny tiny detail he forgot to consider: Yuri does't really want to cooperate. He's having too much fun taking advantage of JJ's feelings for him to get what he wants, and JJ is more than happy to oblige. The King will do anything to please his Queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHH I AM BEATING MYSELF UP FOR NOT TAKING THE CHANCE AND DRAWING A REVOLVER INSTEAD SO I CAN CALL THIS RUSSIAN ROULETTE but oh well.


End file.
